Azusa Hamaoka
|Romaji = Hamaoka Azusa |Status = Alive |gender = Female |Age = 21 |Height = |Hair = Purple |Eye = |Affiliation = Grand Blue Peek a Boo Oumi Women's University |Occupation = University Student |Relatives = |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 3 |Voice Jap = Toa Yukinari}} |Hamaoka Azusa}} is a supporting character of the manga series Grand Blue. She is a third year student at Oumi Women's University. Appearance Azusa has neck-length purple hair that has curls at the end, purple eyes that has slit pupils, a very voluptuous and curvy figure with large breasts and she is considered a beauty by the other characters, just like Nanaka Kotegawa. She is usually seen in casual summer wear, like shorts, t-shirts and tank tops. When drinking with the members of the club, she usually strips with them, though she never gets fully naked and still wears a bra and bottoms. Personality Azusa has a very playful and mischievous personality. Unlike the other female characters, she regularly drinks with the male members of the club, strips alongside them and parties hard with them while taking part in their outrageous antics. Ryuujirou Kotobuki and Shinji Tokita mention that there is no use treating her like a lady, as she is very brazen and audacious (she had no problem taking off her clothes and going to sleep in the same room as Kotobuki, Tokita, Kouhei Imamura and Iori Kitahara, in which all four of them were naked). She can also be seen as shameless, as when she forgot her swimsuit for the Miss Izu contest, she simply went on in her underwear. She can also be shown being very perceptive as she can pick up the somewhat ridiculous logic behind situations that occur very well. Azusa admitted (to Iori) that she is bisexual and stated that her ideal woman is Nanaka Kotegawa and her ideal man being Tokita. Peek-a-Boo members: *'Iori Kitahara': Azusa finds Iori to be amusing and enjoys drinking and partying with him. She often teases him about his relationship with Kohei as she believes that Iori is in love with him. While they generally share a sibling like bond, in which she teases and cares for him like an older sister, she once offered to sleep with him if he really wanted to (an offer which Iori reluctantly turned down) and she does think that he's cute (although probably only as a younger brother). Her bond with Iori is deep enough that she once invited him to have sex with her, much to his shock and disbelief. *'Kōhei Imamura': *'Ryūjirō Kotobuki': *'Shinji Tokita': Azusa has feelings for Shinji as her ideal man, but she doesn't make any moves on him because he has a girlfriend. *'Chisa Kotegawa': *'Aina Yoshiwara': Grand Blue Employees: *'Toshio Kotegawa': *'Nanaka Kotegawa': Azusa and Nanaka are friends who are often seen hanging out together. Azusa has said that she is attracted to Nanaka sexually that she would like to "do" her and often tries to get close to her. Trivia * The name Azusa 'means "catalpa tree" (梓). * Azusa's surname '''Hamaoka '''means "beach, seashore" (浜) ('hama) and "ridge, hill" (岡) (oka). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Grand Blue Category:Peek a Boo Category:Oumi Women's University